The mixing of liquids with particulates requires a mixing system that provides a dust-free mixing system. The flow of the liquid during mixing should be turbulent to ensure that the particulates are sufficiently agitated to create a complete mixture of the particulates and the liquid.
Traditional mud mixing systems store barite or, in some cases, bentonite in a surge tank, which is stored over a chemical hopper also referred to as a “mud hopper.” A valve is used to flow bentonite or barite out of a hose connected to the surge tank into the “mud hopper.” The barite or bentonite flow from the surge tank to the “mud hopper.” Air born dust is created as the barite or bentonite flows to the “mud hopper.” The air born dust is harmful to workers and to equipment. There exists a need for mixing system that is dust-free and low pressure. The present embodiments of the invention meet these needs.
When flowing particulates from a storage unit to a mixing area the particulates often clog within the transportation conduit, which requires the transport conduit to be disassembled so that the bringing material can be removed. Therefore, there exists a need for a dust-free low pressure mixing system that prevents the particulate from clogging within the conduit.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.